


Of Paradoxes and Rangers

by Silverbird22



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Hyperforce, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: ...do i need to tag zeo spoilers, Gen, Rangers messing with time, Written before ep 10 of Hyperforce, dino charge spoilers, hyperforce spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbird22/pseuds/Silverbird22
Summary: Rangers have a tenedency to mess with time, this is how Time Force deals with it.or two times the rangers messed up time really badly with the main characters being Marv and Jack.





	Of Paradoxes and Rangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Sorry this is late and thanks to Rivulet027 for the beta. 
> 
> also I cannot name things still.

Everyone who worked at Time Force hated one thing above all other things, even more than those who tried to mess with the peace of the world they managed to make. 

Those were the rangers of the past, the current ones were fine but the ones who had existed before Time Force was founded(with one very notable exception.) were despised with a deep and utter hatred. Hatred towards the fact they DIDN’T UNDERSTAND THE REPERCUSSIONS OF MESSING WITH TIME. 

A wise thing first year recruits learned as well was to not ask about the past rangers or who they fought to those who had come before them, the less said there the better. 

However two times the rangers messed with time stood out horribly to every Time Force Officer.  
\---  
The first largest problem was a mess the files simply titled the Zeo Crystal. 

And no one who was there throughout all of the situation liked to talk about it, leaving rumors and whispers among recruits about what really happened. 

Which is why when Marv began shadowing Jack he knew he had to get the answers on what had really happened. 

“C’mon! What if something like it happens again and I can’t handle it because no one told me what exactly happened?”

Jack barked out a laugh, “Kid, you don’t want to know what happened, and if it repeats itself then I’ll quit.”

“Yeah, but what if it does when you’re already retired?”

“You aren‘t going to stop asking anytime soon are you?”

Marv shook his head and Jack sighed 

“So back in 1996–“

“It involves the OG Rangers?” Marv interrupted, bouncing on his feet in excitement 

“Yes it does, now don’t interrupt me any further. So in 1996 an alien named Master Vile came to Earth in order to conquer it as his daughter and son-in-law, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, failed to do so. So using a power magi-tech item called the Orb of Doom—“

Marv tried to hold back a laugh, “Geez, that sounds like something out of a kids show.”

“Well no one is ever good at naming things Marvin. Anyways, Master Vile put time into reverse in order to turn the entire town of Angel Grove several years back in time to turn the rangers into children.”

Marv made a face. “Oh. That’s bad.”

“It only gets worse. So after having a tantrum Master Vile left Earth—“

“A tantrum? How old is this guy, five?”

“Sometimes people get mad that their plans don’t work, I see it all the time. Anyways, after he left Lord Zedd managed to destroy the Power Coins, the source of the Ranger’s power, and the machine that turned the Blue Ranger back into a young adult. So their mentor—“

“Zordon messed with time?!”

“Yes he did, several times. Zordon decided the best way to get the kids back to normal and get new powers was to find the Zeo Crystal. Which the rangers had scattered throughout time and space.”

Marv physically flinched. “Oh that’s a Code Gamma at the least.”

Jack sighed, “It gets worse. The rangers had to interact with their ancestors in order to get the pieces of the Zeo Crystal.”

“Okay, I have no idea what code that falls under.”

“We made a new one for it. Code Zeo, however it still gets worse from there. The Yellow Ranger decided to give her part of a Crystal to a girl in order to look after the animals in Africa, several years in the past. And then everything went back to ‘normal.’ And we had to deal with all the paradoxes. So many paradoxes.” 

Any trace of Marvin’s excitement from earlier was gone replaced with true horror and disgust. “People really don’t like rangers huh.”

“Oh they’re fine, wonderful even. Until they mess with time. Somehow they just make everything worse when they deal with time.”  
\---  
The second attempt Marv was there for, and he and Jack had to help out because every cop was needed for it. 

And when Marv heard it his head wanted to explode. “The Dino Charge Rangers decided to do what?”

“Marvin, they decided to mess with time so much that the everything they did, and the actions of every single past ranger team, was erased.” 

“What do we do?” 

Jack looked Marv dead in the eye. “We put it back to normal. We’re supposed to bring a caveman named Koda back to the new timeline while the big leagues work out the harder kinks.”

“This is wild,” Marv whispered, his head was about to explode from what he had been told. How had the universe not melted into a grotesque puddle yet?!

And then they arrived 100,000 thousand or so years in the past and they found who they were looking for quickly as he was stepping out of a glowing white portal— and he looked a lot like Marv.

That was crazy, how could they look that alike? Marv doesn’t have any human ancestry(at least he thinks he doesn’t have any human ancestry, hard to tell at this point.) so Marv ignored that now like a good Time Force would. He shouted out towards the caveman-ranger 

“Hey! Dino Charge Blue!”

The caveman’s head swiveled towards him before charging towards the two, Marv made to step out of the way before tripping, meaning that Koda managed to grab him easier

“How you—“ the other man froze looking at him, and it was then Jack intervened 

“We’re from the future, the year 3015. Your team and its actions in the past caused massive damages to time, one of the fixes our organization needs to make in order for time to not implode on itself is taking you back to 2015--”

“I can't stay?”

Marv wiggled out of the caveman’s hold. “No, you can’t. You get to be with your team though, that’s good right?”

“Can I say goodbye to Taku?”

“Who’s Taku?” Marv asked, Jack giving him a look. 

“My brother--”

And Marv didn’t even hesitate before he said,“Yes.” 

Jack glared at him, but didn’t say anything else as the ranger went into a cave opening on the side of the cliff. “Marvelous Marvin, you can’t just do things like--”

“He should at least be able to say goodbye to his brother.”

“Just because you couldn’t say goodbye to yours doesn’t mean--”

“My entire planet was destroyed Jack, and I don’t even know who’s alive and who’s dead even after fifteen years. I’m letting a ranger, an actual hero, say goodbye to his family. Time hasn't collapsed into a giant puddle yet because everyone else is fixing it, he can say goodbye for a few minutes.”

Jack was silent until Koda came back five minutes later, tears on his face. Silently he climbed aboard the ship with the two of them, then Jack piloted the ship in silence to Amber Beach CA, 2015. 

As Koda disembarked the last thing Marv heard him say was “Thank you.”

A month later Marvin was sent back to the academy due to discipline issues and breaking a minor law.  
\---  
Later on in the timeship, while Chloe was making burritos alongside Jack as he tried to bake and Eddie and Vesper tinkered on some sort of project, Marv burst out laughing.“Oh! They're going to hate us.”

“Who’s going to hate us now?” Eddie asked, looking up from the project.

“Whenever rangers mess with time Time Force has to fix it. We are literally traveling through time trying to stop time-traveling villains and are interacting liberally with the people of multiple time periods. When they have to fix these paradoxes they are going to hate us so much.”

“Ooo! Do you think we’ll get our own title used for us? I’ve read about Zeo and how they got their own! Or would we fall under Code Zeo? I think Code Hyperforce sounds  
better, or would it become Code Hyper-Zeo-Force?” Chloe called out from the kitchen. 

“Wasn’t there also that time traveling police robot from an alternate timeline that fell under Code Beta?” Vesper inquired, eyes still on the project. 

“Now listen here--”

Suddenly Alpha 55 interrupted the conversation “AI AI AI Rangers come quickly! There’s a major time disturbance in Amber Beach in the year 2015!”

Jack sighed in defeat as Marv smiled. “Alright then Alpha lets go, I know some people who can help us out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I cannot tell you when this went from time force to hyperforce focused but i love this team a lot and it worked with the prompt... so here I hope you liked it.


End file.
